Drone season
by Queenofthebuckets
Summary: Occasionally during drone season a blood caste will be chosen to be bred by drones. This sweep its indigo. TW: non-con, egg laying, mind break


Gamzee double checked his plans again for what must be the hundredth time. The indigoblood was almost never so organized or nitpicky, only two times a sweep could he be found preplanning anything. But even the easy going clown knew drone season wasn't a time to mess around. He had already talked to his quadrants months in advance, and even to a few of his friends who didn't have any and needed a willing partner. He didn't mind helping even Eridan out, after all, death by drone was something not even the cruelest of trolls deserved. He shuddered at just the thought of the hulking insectoides, glad it would still be a few weeks before they even started making rounds. Gamzee sighed as he pushed his work away, picking up his palm husk instead. He typed a quick message to Karkat, nothing that important, just flirty pale talk. He normally didn't bug his moirail, well, not that much anyway. But he knew soon the candyblood would drop off the face of the planet, not to be heard of again until drone season was completely over. No one knew where the mutant hid that even drones couldn't find him but Gamzee could care less, just glad his moirail was able to survive. But still, he missed him during those weeks. His palm husk beeped as Karkat messaged him back, telling him to stick it up his ass. The clown grinned at what he knew was pretty much an "I love you" in the angry little troll's language, sending back a in response before standing and stretching out his stiff bones.

He'd been inside for a few days working on getting everything organized but now that he was finally done Gamzee really needed to get outside and stretch his legs. He pulled his shoes on and headed out of the room and down the hall. He paused at the window to pull open the thick curtains kept on it during the day, the sun having just set only a few hours ago. Gamzee was about to continuing down the hall when a flicker of movement caught his eye. He paused and squinted at the moving shadows down on the beach. It was still barely light out, that dusk time where a troll's keen nocturnal eyes are pretty useless. He was about to turn away and brush it off, figuring it to just be some seadweller hanging around. As long as they stayed away from his hive why should he care what some random sea troll wants to do. That was his train of thought, or at least, until it stepped out of the shadows. Gamzee froze, every muscle in his body tensed as three hulking drones lumber out into the open. The indigoblood ducked down out of sight, pressing himself to the wall as his heart hammered in his chest, mind racing. What were they doing here? No drones should be out of the caverns for another few weeks. If they came now he'd be fucked, and so would all his quadmates. No, they couldn't be collecting now. No one would be ready, why wipe everyone out at once? It didn't make any sense. Maybe they were out hunting for mutants…? Fuck that might be it. The clown fumbled with his palm husk, hastily sending a warning to Karkat as he peeked over the edge, trying to see where the drones were now. He caught just the glimpse of their spike forms as they turned the corner of his house. God the just the sight of them sent shudders of fear through him.

Gamzee ducked back down and pressed himself to the ground, ears strained for the sound of the drones trying to get in his hive. Hopefully they were going elsewhere but if they were after him… well… he would be dead. But at least he could try to escape, or fight back, or something…. The clown nearly jumped out of his skin as a loud crash echoed from downstairs, even though he was listening for it. He was on his feet in seconds, clubs in his hands despite his whole body shaking in terror. Gamzee had no idea what he was going to do if he got away, drones were relentless, they could track a troll for miles. But he was running on pure instinct now, and it was screaming at him to get the fuck away as soon as possible. The indigoblood ran to the stairs, freezing as he saw a hulking drone at the bottom at the same time it saw him. It was massive, stooped over to keep its head from scraping the ceiling, covered completely in a hard shiny black shell, thick as steel, empty pupiless eyes locked on Gamzee. It made a shrill, chirping chatter as it started up the stairs, never moving its gaze from the tiny troll. The indigoblood stumbled backward as the drone reached its huge claws out for him, turning and taking off faster than he'd ever run in his life back down the hall, slamming and baring the door behind him.

Gamzee knocked everything off his desk, not caring as his husktop shattered on the ground, struggling to pull it over to the door. But it was too late, the drone's huge claws tore through the thick wood like melted butter. It reaching for Gamzee who, in his panic, instinctively swung at its claws with one of his clubs as hard as he could. The club shattered on impact, spraying wood everywhere while the drone seemed completely unaffected, slamming its palm down to pin Gamzee to the ground as he let out a pained cry. The clown struggled helplessly as he was pulled out of the room, unable to move even an inch in the drones steel grip. Pure panic filled him as the drone pulled him close, closer than any troll had been to one. And lived anyway. It blinked at him with its huge bug eyes, chattering as it turned and started to move back down the hall. Gamzee was struggling to breathe, the fear and the tight grip around his body restricting how much air he could get to his lungs. He knew any second it would squeeze until his bones were dust, crush the life out of him until nothing was left. But it didn't, just held him in its iron grip as it walked back downstairs. Where the fuck was it taking him? Gamzee squirmed, trying to get away, but the drone gave him a warning squeeze hard enough for his ribs to creak under the strain. The clown coughed and gasped for air as the hulking beast carried him outside through the hole it'd made where the door to his hive had been.

By the time Gamzee had caught his breath the drone had reach the two who'd been hanging outside, all three drones chirping and clicking excitedly as their friend returned with the troll clutched in its hands. Gamzee sobbed helplessly as the drones talked among themselves in a language no one but they could understand. They weren't just going to kill him, they were going to torture him. Why would he still be alive after being caught unless they planned to take their time. After awhile of talking to each other the drone holding him reached its free hand towards him. Gamzee screaming and started to struggle again, fear reignited as it's claws grabbed his leg. His first thought was that it was going to rip his limbs off like a wiggler rips the petals off a flower, but then the drone tugged his pants off instead, making the troll confused and somehow even more terrified. He screamed again as it reached for him once more and didn't stop screaming. The clown couldn't help it, he was terrified. What the fuck were they going to do to him that needed his pants off? The drone made a confused, almost worried chirp at Gamzee's panic, looking from the tiny troll to the other drones and then back to the clown. He kept screaming and thrashing and just generally throwing a fit until he caught the scent of a heavy, sickly sweet smell. It hit him over the head like a brick, a sudden heat filling his body.

"ah… A-aahhh…!"

The indigoblood gasped for breath, not able to struggle this time as the drone pulled his legs apart, wetness already dripping down his thighs. Gamzee's head was spinning, it was like sopor in a way, but unlike taking him out of his body this brought him down into it, made every inch of his skin more sensitive. He couldn't focus on anything except his suddenly throbbing nook and bulge, squirming for a different reason now. He needed something, anything, he needed to get off. Something smooth and slick pressed to his nook, shocking him enough to realize that what was poking him seemed to be the equivalent of a bulge on the drone. It was long and thin, stiff instead of squirming and thick like a troll's. Fear sparked in him again at the wonder why they were doing this anyway but it was quickly buried under another wave of lust as the drone pushed into him. Gamzee couldn't hold back his cries and moans as his eyes rolled back in his head, the drone pushing deeper into him than anything else ever could. So deep it slipped into his seed sack, which should hurt like hell but all he could feel was pleasure.

"Oh! Oooh m-motherfuck…! Hnng yes yes m-more please Ahhhh ssshit pleaseplease!"

The clown moaned loudly, unable to feel shame with whatever pheromone the drones were giving off. As he rolled his hips down, trying to get even more, he felt something move up the shaft of inside of the dick before being deposited deep inside him. Gamzee groaned even louder as he realized the drone was laying eggs in him. He'd worry about what this meant for him later but right now all he could focus on was how amazing it felt. He cried out loudly as a second one was pushed in, shaking and whimpering uncontrollably. It felt so damn good, he… he… As the third egg was pushed in he came hard, screaming and moaning as he shuddered in the drone's grip. He blacked out after, only for a few seconds. When he woke again he'd been passed to a different drone, this one cradling him gently, not squeezing him like the last one had. Gamzee whimper as this one pushed its cock into him, totally exhausted but his bulge was still thrashing between his legs unsatisfied. He cried out as the second drone started to lay in him, unable to control himself even if his life depended on it. The indigoblood squirmed, getting a hand on his bulge and jerking it desperately. He practically screamed as he came again, shaking to pieces. This drone held him longer, laying at least five eggs in him before passing him to the other. He let out a helpless sob as the third one pushed into him, completely overwhelmed. He couldn't even squirm at this point, only moan and whimper as he endured. At this point he was starting to feel stretched and full from the eggs but the drones kept going anyway.

"I..I-I can't.. Hahhh Nnhg I c-can't oh please I can'tcan'tcan't"

Gamzee sobbed, shuddering with each egg it pushed into him. By the time the third one finished laying in him the troll had come twice, completely spent and a huge mess as the drone gently placed him down on the sand. He panted for breath, trying to recover as he lay on the cold beach. He prayed the drones were done with him and would let him be but after a few minutes they shuffled around him. He sobbed weakly as he felt one of them press into him. It would be a long, long night before they were finished with him…

terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

TC: HoWs My MoSt MiRaCuLoUs PaLe BrOtHeR dOiNg ThIs FiNe EvEnInG? :o)

CG: STICK IT UP YOUR ASS, NOOK WIFFER

TC: lOvE yOu ToO bRo

TC: FuCk KaR i JuSt SaW sOmE dRoNeS oUtSiDe

TC: ThEy MiGhT bE uP aNd LoOkInG fOr YoU :o(

CG: OH FUCKING HELL

CG: OF COURSE THEY'D COME OUT EARLY THIS DAMN SEASON

CG: FALSE ALARM, I JUST TALKED TO KANAYA

CG: SHE SAID THEY WERE OUT LOOKING FOR A *HOST* TO BREED OR SOME GROSS BULLSHIT LIKE THAT

CG: GAMZEE?

CG: OH FUCK

It normally took Karkat an hour and a half to get from his hive to Gamzee's but this time it only took him half that, having run almost all the way. The whole time all the possibilities of just what those drones could do to his moirail raced through his mind, panic stopping him from slowing his pace even a little. He was panting hard and his legs sore by the time he reached the top of the ridge above Gamzee's cove, but that was quickly forgotten as he saw the shattered hole in his hive, and the clown's limp body laying in the sand. The mutant's heart froze in his chest at the sight, scrambling down the cliff as fast as he could, for once in his life not caring if he cut himself on the sharp rocks.

"GAMZEE!"

Karkat called out as he hit the sand, not pausing for a second as he raced to his quadmate's side and fell on his knees. Tears filled his eyes at the sight of how lifeless he looked, half naked and bruised.

"n..no.. oh Gamzee"

He muttered, sobbing quietly as he reached out shakily to him. As soon as he touched him Gamzee jerked away, crying out in such pained way it broke Karkat's heart.

"Stopstopstop please I-I can't take any more no pleASE PLEASE"

The clown whimpered as he shook weakly. Karkat gasped, relieved to see the indigoblood was alive, gently touching his moirail's face.

"Shhh Gamzee, its ok, its only me"

The candyblood muttered softly, wiping tears off of Gamzee's face as he blinked away his own. Gamzee sniffled but seemed to relax almost instinctively at the feeling of warm familiar hands on his face.

"K-Karkat…? What… What are you doing here?"

He muttered, clumsily reaching out to him and touching the candyblood's shoulder. Karkat swallowed around the lump in his throat, gently brushing hair out of Gamzee's face as he took in the swell of his moirail's stomach and the bruises on his thighs.

"I came here for you, you dumb ass"

The smaller spoke soft, with no bite in his words. He swallowed as he took Gamzee's arm, pulling him slightly.

"Come on, let's get you inside. The last thing we need is to get fried up into a fucking husk by the sun"

Karkat muttered, Gamzee groaning as he pulled him somewhat onto his feet. He huffed as the bigger put most of his weight on him but wasn't going to complain, with the shape the clown was in it was a surprise that he was able to come even this close to standing. Gamzee was clearly pretty out of it, muttering nonsense as the mutant pulled him along. Karkat didn't try to quiet him at the moment, letting him rattle on and rap under his breath. He wasn't going to stop for any of the clown's ramblings, only pausing when he made a gagging sound.

"Gamzee?"

He asked worriedly, letting the other drop to his knees to retch. Karkat gently rubbed his back, turning his face away in disgust. He looked back as Gamzee's gagging turned into coughs, disgust turning to horror as he saw that the clown had coughed up a few tennis ball sized orbs.

"G-Gamzee…? What… What are those?"

Karkat stuttered as his quadmate wiped his mouth. Gamzee shook his head, coughing weakly before answering.

"m..motherfucking eggs. I think… I dunno what they thought they were doing putting 'em in my stomach. Figure they ain't able to tell which hole is which too well…"

Karkat felt sick to his stomach. He hadn't believed Kanaya when she first told him, but here was the undeniable truth. Drones really did seek out trolls to knock up whenever a certain blood was growing low in numbers. This season it must indigo…The mutant ran his fingers through Gamzee's hair, shaking his head as he pulled him close

"I… I'm so fucking sorry Gamzee…"

He muttered, pressing light pale kisses all over his moirail's face as he held him tight.

"I'm going to take good care of you. I'll move into your hive, be right fucking there with you when you lay."

Karkat said wholeheartedly, nuzzling the clown. Gamzee smiled weakly as he nodded, liking the sound of that.

"Y-yeah… That'll be motherfucking nice… Like a real long sleep over…"

He mumbled, looking like he was about to fall asleep himself. Karkat sighed and smiled, shaking his head. He'd be alright. Gamzee would be just fine.

"Come on you useless fuck, let's get inside. I need to call your sweaty bulge sucker of a matesprit. He should know what's happened, and fix your door."

The smaller huffed, pulling Gamzee to his feet. The indigoblood just smiled and nodded, letting Karkat guide him back into his hive.


End file.
